


Autour de la table

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke se trouvait devant la cuisinière et faisait cuire des légumes. Sarada fut surprise de le voir porter le tablier de sa mère.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Autour de la table

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sarada monta péniblement les marches menant à l’appartement, maudissant l’ascenseur qui était en panne. Elle avait passé toute la journée à courir dans les rues de Konoha pour accomplir la mission qui avait été donné à l’équipe 7 : retrouver le chien d’un important homme d’affaires qui était de passage au village. Sarada se demandait si ce chien n’était pas un chien ninja, vu son intelligence et son habilité à leur échapper. Elle n’avait qu’une envie après cette longue journée, rentrer chez elle et pouvoir se détendre. Elle savait que sa mère ne rentrerait de l’hôpital que dans une heure. Elle avait le temps de leur préparer quelque chose pour le dîner. 

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de l’appartement et entra. Elle remarqua tout de suite des chaussures d’homme à l’entrée. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Son père était rentré. Et avec un peu de chance, il resterait plusieurs jours avant de repartir en mission. Elle retira ses chaussures en vitesse et courut vers la cuisine, guidée par la délicieuse odeur qui s’y dégageait.

« Papa ! S’exclama-t-elle.  
-Okaeri Sarada. »

Sasuke se trouvait devant la cuisinière et faisait cuire des légumes. Elle fut surprise de le voir porter le tablier de sa mère. Il s’agissait d’un tablier avec un imprimé de fleurs de cerisier que Sarada avait cousu pour sa mère il y a quelques années. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, mais Sakura lui avait dit que c’était le plus beau tablier qu’elle n’ait jamais eue.

« Je ne savais pas que tu devais rentrer.  
-Je suis arrivé ce matin, tu étais déjà partie en mission.  
-Tu vas rester combien de temps ?  
-Je repars dans trois jours. »

Sarada aurait espéré qu’il reste un peu plus longtemps, même si elle comprenait l’importance de sa mission, son père lui manquait. Elle pourra au moins passer trois jours avec lui, pensa-t-elle. Elle s’approcha, regardant ce qu’il était entrain de cuisiner. Tout ce qu’elle voyait lui donnait l’eau à la bouche.

« C’est la première fois que je te vois cuisiner. Tu as l’air doué.  
-J’ai vécu seul pendant des années, j’ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller. Tu ne t’en rappelles certainement pas, mais avec ta mère, on cuisinait souvent tous les deux. C’était un moment qu’on aimait partager. »

Sarada sourit. Elle aimait entendre des anecdotes sur ses parents.

« Est-ce que je peux t’aider ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Sarada se lava les mains, mit son tablier et aida à la préparation du dîner. Sasuke lui posa des questions sur sa journée et partagea avec elle quelques histoires sur les préparations des dîners avec Sakura. Notamment, celle où ils venaient d’emménager dans leur nouvelle maison à leur retour de Konoha juste après sa naissance. Sasuke était rentré d’un rendez-vous avec Kakashi, qui était encore Hokage, et avait découvert Sakura, un extincteur à la main, la cuisine envahie de fumé et un poulet carbonisé dans le four. Heureusement, pensa Sarada, sa mère s’était améliorée en cuisine.

Sakura arriva lorsque Sasuke et Sarada préparaient la table. Ils s’installèrent et dînèrent. Sarada aimait ces moments partagés avec ses parents. Ils étaient bien trop rares à son goût et quand ils se produisaient, elle en profitait le plus possible. Elle en profitait aussi pour les observer et en apprendre plus sur leur relation, qui pendant des années avait été un mystère pour elle. Sakura racontait comment c’était passé sa journée de travail et Sasuke l’écoutait attentivement. Il posait sur elle un regard rempli de tendresse et souriait légèrement. Son père n’était pas du genre à montrer facilement ses sentiments. Mais à force d’observation, Sarada avait fini par savoir ce qu’il ressentait vraiment et à enfin comprendre cette connexion dont sa mère lui avait parlé. 

Sakura se tourna ensuite vers elle et lui posa des questions sur sa mission. Ils continuèrent à dîner, tandis que Sarada lui racontait les aventures de l’équipe 7 à la recherche du chien de leur client dans tout le village.

_Fin ___


End file.
